


Where Snakes And Eagles Lay

by RizaImperatrice_19



Series: Where Snakes and Eagles Lay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Animagus, Animal Play, Bondage, Car Sex, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms Class (Harry Potter), Death, Death Eaters, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Mating Bond, Mooncalves (Harry Potter), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Romance, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Thestrals, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaImperatrice_19/pseuds/RizaImperatrice_19
Summary: Riza Imperatrice has never had an ideal childhood. Born into a family of pure-bloods from a Muggle mother, only to watch her be slain at two years old. Abused by her elitist father and her horrible step-mother, raised and cared for by the house elf, and treated like a disgusting creature because of her half-blood status. Dehumanized. Mistreated. And her only solice? The beasts of Hogwarts and the books in the library. Castel Burgess inherited a large sum of money after his cruel father's passing, along with a giant company and a cocky attitude, making him one of the richest young bachelor wizards in the world. He never cared much for family and only seemed to have one real friend in the world, James Wilson. That is, until a certain Ravenclaw crossed his path. 1976, Riza and Castel enter their sixth year of Hogwarts, having been friends since they were second years. They're days were spent with their only concern being passing Snape's potion quizzes. Until, however, a Death Eater arrises with a threat to kill Dumbledore and purge the school of Mudbloods herself as the Dark Lord has ordered. Now, these two teens must save their home from a psychotic witch while also trying to balance out their own feelings and more.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Where Snakes and Eagles Lay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971697
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Year: 1972  
> ~♡~  
> Riza's Age: 12
> 
> Castel's Age: 13  
> ~♡~  
> Year: 2nd

An autumn chill was in the air and September was steadily coming to a close. Every student at Hogwarts was off busy with friends or doing their homework, as classes had ended for that day and their free period had started, going until dinner began at six. However, one particular student was sitting on her own in the courtyard. Twelve year old Ravenclaw, Riza Imperatrice. A book was placed delicately in her lap as she sat on the stone bench, not minding the uncomfortable feeling of her rear numbing from how long she'd been sitting there. A Western Screech owl soared overhead and kept its watchful gaze on the witch. A breeze swept over her shoulders, making her shiver, despite being in robes. Her fair skinned fingers turned the page of her book and kept them down so the wind wouldn't rustle or blow them. Her sapphire eyes kept glued to the words on the worn paper until she heard something coming her way.

‘Make that someone’, she concluded in her head, keeping her focus on her book. From the doors behind her that led to the courtyard, her solace, a group of second year Slytherin students came, all wearing their robes and green and silver scarves. Spotting them from the corner of her eye, Riza then became aware of how cold her cheeks were getting from the biting wind and silently wished she herself had her blue and bronze house scarf. Shaking her head, she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and continued to read.

From the group of Slytherins, one stood out in particular. A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, the shade only a few hues lighter than his locks. The Ravenclaw knew perfectly well who he was. Castel Burgess. Slytherin’s resident pretty rich boy. He was worth a shit ton of both Euros and wizard currency since his father's passing, meaning he’d inherited his company and net worth, plus whatever else. Admittedly, Riza didn’t mind him, as he’d never bothered her. She was a Ravenclaw, he was a Slytherin. They only had one class together, Charms. It wasn’t surprising the two hadn’t talked or even acknowledged each other’s existence outside the occasional contact in class when one of them was called on by Flitwick or when they needed parchment or something.

Today, however, was different. The young wizard caught the sight of the lone Ravenclaw without her scarf. He thought it was odd that a student of her house was out alone. While those in Ravenclaw were scholars, he had grown accustomed to see the students of the eagle-represented house all traveling together in, essentially, packs. It was rare for him to see any of them sitting alone. “Uh, hey, I’ll catch up with you lot later,” he said to the other boys he was walking with. As they dispersed, Castel slowly began to make his way towards her. The witch, naturally, saw him from the corner of her eye but acted as if she didn’t. There was no reason to acknowledge his annoying existence. Yet.

Castel was silent for a second before touching her shoulder, and whispering a soft “Boo” in her ear. The witch recoiled as she felt his warm breath fan against her skin, sending another shiver down her body. Riza shut her book and scooted aside, turning her sapphire eyes up to look at the boy who’d so rudely interrupted her. “Do you mind,” she snapped. “I’m trying to read.” The dark haired boy chuckled before plopping down next to her. “I do mind, actually,” he smiled, a little too close for the witch’s liking. “What’re you reading, Ravenclaw?”

“If you must know, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” she replied coldly, opening her book again and easily finding where she’d left off. “I’m getting a head start on studying for Care of Magical Creatures.” “That so?” Castel smirked, tilting his head to try and look at her face from around the curtain of brown hair that’d taken rest at the side of her face as she looked down at her book. She grumbled and turned further from him just before the owl fluttered down onto her knee, chirping softly up at the brunette. “Oh, hello, Farah,” she hummed, stroking the Screech owl’s feathers. “That's your owl then,” the boy next to her asked, making her internally groan.

She’d nearly forgotten he was there. She wanted to forget he was there. Why was this Slytherin choosing to badger her of all the students in the school? “Yes, she is,” she replied quietly, so quietly, Castel almost didn’t catch it. Farah tilted her head as she spotted the boy. Her curious yellow eyes bore into his skin for a long moment before blinking and turning back to her mistress. “She’s kind of my only companion here.” Riza mentally slapped herself. Why the hell did she say that? Now, this kid was going to think she was some loner freak who’s only friend was an owl. “A-aside from my friends Adella and Giselle, of course!” She said quickly, her face heating up with a bright blush. Merlin, she hated people.

Castel admired her for a second before chuckling again, scooting over and moving to pet the owl in her lap. “She’s lovely,” he said. "Um, thanks," she replied. Riza kept her eyes averted. She didn't want to deal with this, with him. ‘Remember what he is, Zia.’, she told herself. ‘Pure bloods. They’re all the same. Pompous dickheads who think they can get whatever they want just because a majority of them are rich. They'll chew you up and spit you out.’ Standing, she cleared her throat. "Well. This has been...lovely. But, I'm afraid I must be off. I don't think someone like you would want to be seen with someone like me." She snatched her book up and allowed Farah to rest on her opposite arm before she began walking back towards the castle. 

“Hey, wait a minute,” he yelled, moving to walk after her before grabbing her wrist, making her book fall to the ground. Riza tried to shake him off. “Get off, leave me alone,” she glared as she tried to pull her arm free from his grasp. His grip on her loosened. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything,” he said with a genuine sincerity in his eyes that made the Ravenclaw halt to look at the Slytherin before her. “Could we...start over?” This made her eye him suspiciously. “Why?” she questioned, snatching her hand back and lowering down to gather the tome he’d made her drop. “You seem cool. I’ve never met or seen a Ravenclaw student that prefers being alone with an owl rather than with others of her house. Or someone who begins studying a year in advance for a class she may not even get to take. Uh, depending on how full it is, I mean.” He was beginning to ramble. It made Riza smile. In a weird way, this boy was kind of cute.

Castel ran a hand through his brown hair, looking down at the ground with his brows creased together. “Look, what I mean is that I’d like to be friends,” he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. After a moment Riza softly laughed. “Well, that’s something you don’t see everyday,” she remarked, letting Farah fly off of her arm and up towards the West towers where her dorm was located. “A Slytherin asking to be friends with someone outside his own house.” He turned away and fixed his scarf so she couldn’t see the embarrassed blush that’d risen on his face. “Whatever, forget I said anything!” “Wait,” she said. It was her turn to grab his wrist now. Slowly, he turned back to face her. It was quiet for a moment. “I’d...I’d like to be friends with you.”

Castel then smiled softly and moved to take her hand in his before he gently raised it to kiss the back. “Castel Burgess,” he said, introducing himself to her. The gesture made the half-blood smile, a small pink tint returning to her face. “Riza Imperatrice,” she said in reply. Little did they know, this was the start of a wonderful friendship. And later, something more.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1973, Third year**

Riza sat calmly in the large arched window alongside many others that adorned the walls of the castle hallways. Flat on her back against the windowsill with both her legs laying vertically and crossed at the ankles against the left side, her sapphire eyes were focused intently on the book in her hands that she held open over her face. Her brown hair spilled out of the window and blew in the breeze that swept by. October was closing out at Hogwarts and the early November chill was just beginning to settle into the air.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of shoes hitting the stone floor at a quick pace from behind her. It sounded like someone was running up the hallway. Turning her eyes, her suspicions were proved right as none other than Castel blazed past her with his friend James tailing close behind. "I don't think we can outrun them," James called, turning back to look over his shoulder for a moment. Castel simply laughed. "I don't need to outrun them," he replied through his amusement. "I just need to outrun _you_!"

The dark haired Slytherin leapt down the stairs, slamming his shoulder into the wall, and scrambled off to the courtyard with the other boy close behind him. Riza sat up and watched just before a sizable crowd of Slytherin students came up the halls, assumedly chasing her two friends.

An agitated sigh was all that left her lips. The Ravenclaw slammed her book shut and set it aside as the crowd ran past her. "Those two are going to either kill me or themselves one day with this shit," she growled to herself.

In an instant, Riza's body morphed from human to take on that of a dark brown wolf, her Animagus form. She'd started working to become an Animagus in her second year after McGonagall found her interest in it. Now, she had fully connected to her animal form and could control it with ease. She began to sprint down the hall to weave through the open space the crowd left, making sure they didn't see her as she sped into the courtyard ahead of them. Her muzzle raised in the air and she took in a deep breath. She was trying to find the boys. Luckily, it didn't take long as she spotted James hiding behind a tree. The witch assumed it was the first hiding spot he saw and, rather than using logic, had decided to risk it. Quickly, she dove to him and nipped at his heels to make him jump and cast his gaze down to her.

James nearly screamed when he spotted the large canine with slightly bared teeth looking up at him. "N-nice doggy," he stuttered softly, apparently not yet recognizing his female friend. The Animagus gave a mental roll of her eyes before her ears perked up at the sound of people coming towards them. In a flash, she was out from the mediocre hiding spot and face to face with the crowd of students. A few loud barks and feral sounding growls was all it took to send the Slytherins bolting back to their common room, their metaphorical tails between their legs.

Satisfied, Riza allowed her form to change after giving a proud huff through her wet nose. The brunette stormed over to where she'd left James and gave him her best _"You're in trouble by Mom,"_ look with her arms folded across her chest. James looked at the shorter, yet intimidating all the same, woman before him, knowing exactly what was going to happen, even before it did. This kind of thing happened often, as much as he hated to admit. But it was pretty funny to watch Riza get mad while Castel barely acknowledged it. Thus, making her madder. Once, she got so furious, James was almost sure he'd pushed her too far and the witch was about to snap his neck. Just so happened, her friends, Giselle and Adella, have impeccable timing. Castel was safe. For now.

"Where is Castel?" Riza asked slowly, keeping her steely sapphire eyes locked on James at all times. She was done fucking around with these two. For Merlin's sake, this was the fourth time this month she'd had to save their asses from something and they weren't five months into classes! She watched James look around the courtyard over her head to try and spot where his friend had gone in the scuffle of everything. "I'm not sure," he finally replied. "He was in front of me when we got to the courtyard. I think I lost him when I hid-" Before James could utter another word, a leaf from the tree above fell on Riza's shoulder. Followed by a branch. Slowly, the two looked up in time to move out of the way of a falling Castel. Or rather, _Riza_ did. James, however, was nearly flattened by his dark haired friend as he fell from his hiding place in the tree.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Wilson," Castel smiled as he looked down at his friend, who was currently acting as a cushion. The lighter haired boy groaned and pushed his friend off him. "Thanks for falling on me," he shot back with a wince. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt too bad. But it was likely both their asses were about to be beat black and blue by the way the Ravenclaw looked down at them.

Castel finally looked up when he felt a sharp tug on his ear. Riza had nabbed both of the Slytherin boys by their ears and proceeded to drag them towards the far end of the courtyard. Both of them could only stay silent or mutter "Ow, ow, ow," as they prepared to take their lashing from the witch. Finally, she let them go after one more firm tug for good measure. She faced the two taller males with her arms folded and her toe tapping. Castel couldn't help but smile a little. He'd always thought she was like a cute little Pomeranian when she was mad. A tiny ball of fluff with no real bite to her. James, however, thought Riza was as intimidating as a Hungarian Horntail. And he'd be about half right. "Four times," Riza began, sternly glaring at the two. " _Four bloody times_ this month alone! I should kick your asses myself for this! What in Rowena Ravenclaw's good name did you two do that warranted a crowd of your own housemates chasing you down?! And it had better be a good excuse, or so help me, I will put you both over my knee, no matter how big you are or how much taller you are than me!"

In reality, Riza wasn't too much shorter than James, with the former being around 5'5 and the latter around 5'8, but Castel already sat at the 5'10, 5'11 mark. He had a good five, six inches on her, which made it all the more hilarious to him that Riza was willing to use corporal punishment on someone who towered over her on physique alone. "Don't threaten James with a good time, babe," he remarked, making James' cheeks flare up before he punched Castel in the arm. There was no denying he was a total bottom, all three of them knew it. "Enough with the witty remarks, Cass," Riza hissed, clearly growing impatient. "I'm waiting on an answer. What the fuck did you both _do_?"

Castel and James both couldn't help but snicker as they seemed to remember what'd happened before they started running. James put a hand on his best mate's shoulder to keep from doubling over from the laughter that threatened to shake his entire body. The taller Slytherin cleared his throat and looked down at Riza, who wasn't laughing. "Well, I kind of, um," he began, running a hand through his dark hair as he tried to find the words to say to his friend, who sat waiting for an answer still. "You see, we were in the common room, and- Oh, my God, James would you please quit." Castel was trying his best not to laugh with his friend as he held tightly to his shoulder. "He socked Lucius Malfoy clean in the face," James exclaimed before erupting into laughter with Cass. Riza's eyes widened and she looked about ready to crack both of their skulls with her knee.

Malfoy had graduated last year, but it was rumored he was back for the November month on some type of work thing with his father. She'd seen him around a few times and he sure as hell saw her. It was rumored his family was starting to get involved with the recently pronounced "Dark Lord", Voldemort, but no one really had any proof. And with the Malfoy family being part of the Sacred Thirty, there was no real way to take them down, even if they weren't a powerful pureblood family, like her own. The Imperatrice and Burgess families were part of the thirty, though their reputation had been slightly tainted by the birth of a half-blood daughter. However, Azurus Imperatrice was a powerful man. And a fair liar. He made false accusations in public about her mother being Nessina, his new pureblood wife from the Fawley family, and that any rumors of her real mother being just that, her real mother, were false. Elaine Reynolds was her real mother, in fact, and a Muggle. Not a muggle-born. Just a Muggle. Her sister, her aunt, was the witch in the family. Which was how Elaine got involved with Azurus. But that was a long, painful story for another time.

"I can't believe you two," she seethed after firmly knocking her fists to the tops of their heads. "It's one thing to go punching a student but did you have to punch a goddamn graduate? Someone who doesn't even go here anymore?" Castel and James were rubbing their heads where Riza had previously attacked. "Whoa, hey," Castel began. "I had a good reason. Malfoy was talkin' shit, acting like he owned the place. Even made a comment about some Ravenclaw girl he's been eyeing since he got here, even though he's practically fucking married. I pity Narcissa, honestly. Her fiancé's a total douche, even when we first met his high-and-mighty ass." James sat silently as his friend went off about what an obvious twat Lucius was but gave Riza a look. She read it easy. Sorrow. Guilt. And pity.

She knew right then Lucius had been talking about her.

The realization made her eyes light up and shot James a look that said, " _Are you sure?_ ". He nodded and the confirmation was all she needed to put two and two together. Castel hadn't punched Malfoy because he was talking shit and being a pompous windbag, though she was sure that was a large part of what started the urge in the first place. But, for some reason, hearing him talk about Riza, in whatever manner he did, made him furious enough to act upon his urges and let his fist do the talking. It was flattering in an odd way to see that he cared about her that much. Castel had gone silent while Riza and James sat silent, the female giving the dark haired boy a bit of a smile. He wasn't an idiot and knew she wasn't either. He knew then that James had ratted him out without even saying a fucking word. "So, yeah, I punched him. No harm, no foul."

The brunette sighed and moved to inspect the two for injuries, thankfully finding none aside from the bruise beginning to appear on James' skin from when Castel fell on him. Healing it with a simple charm before it could begin darkening, she grabbed them both by the ear again. "Pull this shit again, I'll be the one kicking your ass," she warned. "And when I'm done, I'll tear your unconscious bodies up and leave you in the Forbidden Forest as werewolf chow. Understand?" The two boys nodded as best they could just before Riza let their poor ears go. She opted, instead, to sling her arms over their shoulders after standing in between them. "I'm serious. I've got the balls to do it, you know." The Slytherin's just laughed, each hooking an arm around her waist. "We know," they said in unison, followed by Riza's sigh. "I hate you."

"We love you too, Riza," they said in sync once again. The Animagus turned to give James a real hug before moving to do the same with Castel. As soon as her head came against his broad shoulder and his arms came around her smaller, curvy frame, she felt all the tension and anger in her body she'd held before slip away almost too easily as time seemed to stop around them. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned against his chest, silently deciding to herself that was where she wanted to stay for eternity. In his arms. In truth, the Ravenclaw harbored massive feelings for the Slytherin boy. It'd taken her all of second year to fall, but the love was deep in her heart now. He wasn't like other pure-blood boys she'd met, like Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, who she'd briefly met a couple years prior. He was sweet and kind, humorous even, underneath all the ego, arrogance, and self-righteousness he had to him, which hadn't gone away, even a smidge, since they met. And, in truth, she wouldn't have him any other way.

Everything about him attracted her. His small imperfections that he had, like the moles that adorned certain areas of his skin, how his hair looked in the morning when he couldn't be bothered to use a comb to tame it, his smile, his voice. But her favorite feature of his was his eyes. Rich, earthy, brown irises that could melt her with one glance. Looking into his eyes made her feel warm, calm, even safe. She wanted to keep looking into his eyes forever. She wanted to hold him forever. Wanted _him_ to hold _her_ forever.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard familiar footsteps near the doors of the courtyard. Four inch Louis Vuitton heels, size six. Alice Campbell. Redhead. Slytherin. Pure-blood, to Riza's knowledge, though it was likely she was a half-blood, like her. Pair her sickly-sweet manipulative attitude with her fierce green eyes, a body that didn't quit, and a strong taste for designer shoes, you had the prettiest Slytherin in the school since Narcissa graduated. Merlin had clearly been good to her in terms of puberty over the summer, while Riza had barely begun to grow into her own chest, which sat pretty small against the curves of her waist. But the worst thing about that girl was that she was the one thing Riza desired to be most.

Castel's girlfriend.

The brunette quickly pulled away, realizing that the embrace had gone on far too long. Keeping her head and eyes casted downwards, she brushed off her clothes, stepping mentally into her prim, proper demeanor that she only really stepped into when she felt nervous or anxious. And she'd never felt that more than she did right then. Reality had just given her a huge wake up call. She couldn't be with Castel! He was way out of her league. He came from a successful pure-blood family while she was the disgraced half-blood daughter of one of the most powerful wizarding families in the country. She was an average 6, at least, while he was a total 10 by fourteen! He had someone. She had no one. And there was no way she was going to let her own stupid emotions ruin what she already had with the Burgess boy.

No matter how much it broke her heart to do so.

"I'd better go," Riza said, not bothering to look at them or give them any time to respond as she raced off towards the woods, needing a run in her Animagus form to clear her head and calm her heart. She spared only one glace back at the two Slytherins who quickly became three when Alice strided over to throw her arms around Castel's neck. Quickly, Riza averted her gaze and ran faster so if they happened to look back, they wouldn't see the hot, fresh tears spilling down her face.

Castel and James didn't see her until two days had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so boom! Chapter one has been uploaded. To anyone reading this, I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you'd like. The next chapters will be a bit more background stuff before the main plot kicks off because I wanna establish their relationship a bit better for the audience.
> 
> Chapter two is being put in the works today and, hopefully, I can start having a consistent writing schedule. Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
